


Tinyfoot's Home

by ShummTheChumm



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Inspired by Warriors - Erin Hunter, Mental Health Issues, Not A Fix-It, Not a rewrite, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Warriors - Erin Hunter, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Super Edition: Book 2: Bluestar's Prophecy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Prophecies Begin: Book 1: Into the Wild, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), canon scourge is still cool tho, tiny doesnt replace rusty/firestar just lyk, yeah this is just for fun lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShummTheChumm/pseuds/ShummTheChumm
Summary: Running away seemed like the obvious solution.Tiny wasn't expecting to meet a group of strange cats, with their silly beliefs and unusual customs; and he certainly wasn't expecting to have his face damn near clawed off.But he couldn't go back. It was too late for that.(my version of a tiny/scourge joins thunderclan au, but with a few tweaks to make it more interesting!)
Kudos: 32





	1. humble beginnings - we all start somewhere

Early morning light peeked through the green leaves of the tall trees, spilling onto the earth below. The rustic pine smell permeated in the warm dawn air. Twitters of mourning doves and chickadees greeted the new light, filling the cool atmosphere with their beautiful serenades. A passing breeze shook the branches of said trees gently, creating a new melody through the rustling leaves and bending branches. Fences lined the strange Twoleg dens, creating a natural barrier between the woods and the urbanized territories. It was peaceful; a perfect day for a patrol. 

An ear-splitting screech broke the easy atmosphere, followed by an ominous growl. A bell could be heard falling somewhere. 

The quivering black kitten trembled in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were wide, pools of ice reflecting his pure terror. A deep slash ran from one side of his muzzle on his eye, and his dark pelt was riddled with several claw marks. Above him loomed a large brown tom, muscles shifting under his fur. He raised one giant paw, unsheathing his abnormally long claws. 

“Finish him, Tigerpaw!” Screeched a dark gray tom. His face contorted with mad excitement as his fangs gleamed in a sinister smile. “Defend your territory; teach him a lesson!”

Tigerpaw’s grin matched his mentor’s, equally delusional. He felt triumph as the tiny kitten squealed in fright, covering his face with a small white paw. 

_ Pathetic. _ This would be easy.

Before the blow landed, however, a blue mass smashed into his side. It shoved him aside, sending him flying into the grass with a “umph!”. 

“Are you mad, you fox-hearted apprentice?!” 

The brown tom quickly jumped back to his feet, still dazed. He felt dizzy, shaking slightly as he finally found his balance. Though his vision was blurry, he shook his massive head.  _ No way in StarClan will I let Thistleclaw see me winded. I’m fine! _

“W-what? I was just defending our territory!” He motioned towards the kit. “ _ They _ invaded our territory!”

The grey she-cat stood over the kit; glaring. “They’re just a kitten, Tigerpaw!” she spat. “The Warrior Code exists for a reason!” The midnight kitten stared wide eyed with her. Tigerpaw sneered at the pathetic scrap’s trembling form.

Thistleclaw unsheathed his claws. His gray fur prickled. “One kittypet could make all the difference,  _ Bluefur _ . You let one slide by, and the others will be back the next day; no one enters our lands without repercussion!” He took one step forward. “You know what your problem is, Bluefur? You’re too soft!” The two warriors squared off. Fuming, Thistleclaw let out a hiss. Their tails lashed violently, and the dark gray warrior sunk his claws into the earth.

Tigerpaw stared at his mentor, stomach uneasy. Although he agreed with the older tom, his anger never failed to make him tense. Tigerpaw shuffled his paws.

Bluefur opened her mouth, ready for a fight, until a sudden  _ thud _ interrupted them. All eyes turned to the intruder, still sheltered underneath Bluefur. He were still shaking, but now laid splayed on the ground. He wheezed violently until his body grew still.

… _ Was it dead? _

Almost instantly, the she-cat gasped. She sniffed frantically at the young kitten, looking for any sign of life. Tigerpaw could see her shoulders relax as the kit’s stomach began to rise and fall.  _ Why get so worked up over an intruder?  _ He wondered.  _ He was going to die, anyway. _

With one final glare at Thistleclaw, she spoke.

“You can guarantee that Sunstar will hear of this, Thistleclaw. Just you wait…”

And without another word, Bluefur gently took scruff of the runt between her teeth, then darted off in the direction of camp. Tigerpaw stood in shock, mouth gaped open.  _ She was taking the kittypet straight into Thunderclan Camp! _ The dark tabby glanced at his mentor. The gray tom simply stared, equally shocked. He locked eyes with Tigerpaw, expression growing dark. 

“Well?” he spat. “Stop staring like a fool and follow me. Thistleclaw stalked forward, paws heavy. With a final look, the tom’s eyes bored into Tigerpaw’s; amber slits filled with contempt. 

“I’ll deal with you later.” Thistleclaw said finally. Without waiting for the apprentice, he stormed back into the trees, tail lashing.

Tigerpaw looked on, ashamed. His mentor wouldn’t forget this anytime soon.

_ And neither will I. _


	2. surprise! - who do we have here?

Thunderclan hustled around her, busy with the day’s tasks, and as usual, the two cats slipped through the gorse tunnel entrance. The black apprentice nodded at Tawnyspots, a gray tabby tom who stood guard on the other side. A soft robin was firmly held in her jaw, it’s smell only making her hungrier. 

She had gotten up extremely early, before dawn even, to get a head start on her day. It didn’t help that her littermates’ size left little space for her to stretch her head. Beside, the cool morning air always helped clear her head.

“You can take your kill to Robinwing,” her mentor informed her. He brushed her shoulder with his tail, and added in a playful tone: “I’m sure she’s feeling a little lonely being in that den all by herself. She’d appreciate it, I’m sure.”

The black apprentice nodded curtly. “Yes. Thank you, Thrushpelt.” 

Excused, she padded smoothly towards the nursery. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Redpaw and Willowpaw leaving the elders’ den. Both apprentices carried dusty bedding, and Redtail gagged as he spat his bunch in a small pile right by the entrance.

_ Such trivial tasks are reserved for the youngest apprentices.  _ She looked on, amused.  _ I can’t remember the last time  _ I  _ cleaned the elder’s den. _

She finally reached her destination, a large and leafy bush covered in thick brambles. The entrance was a giant hole leading straight into the clearing. “Robinwing?” she slipped her head in. “May I come in?”

Laying inside the bushy-den was Robinwing. The queen’s paw was suspended near her ear, obviously in the middle of a washing. Her pretty brown fur was dappled in the afternoon light that trickled through the gaps in the bush more than usual; and a adamant breeze blew freely in the tight space.  _ The nursery may need reinforcements,  _ she noted.

“Oh, hello dear!” Robinwing purred. “How have the stars been treating your paws, hm?”

“Well enough to catch something, for you actually.” the black apprentice padded inside and dropped the bird with a  _ plop _ . Robinwing beamed and leaned to sniff the kill.

“Ah, a robin for a robin. Seems like the stars have fated us well, eh?” the queen joked.

The apprentice stared. “Yes, well. As I have said.”

The younger she-cat stayed and watched as the queen took a hearty bite from the robin. As she chewed, she glanced up at the apprentice once more.

“Do you need something else dear?” 

“No. Is the bird okay?” 

Robinwing blinked. “Of course, honey! Thank you for bringing me something to munch on. I’ve been meaning to grab something else today,” the she-cat rubbed her stomach with a gentle forepaw. “But moving has been harder and harder recently.”

The apprentice blinked. “What do you and Fuzzypelt plan on naming them when they arrive?”

“Something sensible, but unique.” Robinwing replied. “Another bird name, perhaps, or something for their personalities.” the queen thought aloud. 

She suddenly cast a sorrowful look at an empty nest beside her. 

“Or something to remember an old friend by.” she whispered.

The empty nest’s scent was stale, but the apprentice could still remember the white she-cat, Snowfur, when she had been alive. Though her memories had faded over time, she could still visualize leaning against the kind queen with her siblings to see the bundle of life at her belly. Whitepaw-Whitekit at the time, had been so very small. Now the white tom was a ‘senior apprentice’ as he had dubbed it, and was regularly joining the black she-cat on patrols with his mentor, Patchpelt. Occasionally Thistleclaw had joined them, but an awkward aura had followed the warrior like a thick fog whenever the two toms tried to interact.

“I’m sure Snowfur would appreciate it if she were still here.” the apprentice soothingly replied. “You could try something leaf-bare-themed?”

Robinwing trained foggy eyes back on the apprentice and sniffed. “That’s a good idea, Nightpaw.”

The sudden sounds of crashing brambles and loud yelling could be heard outside of the nursery. Nightpaw shot around, excused herself, and raced out of the nursery. Outside was a circle of cats crowded around the entrance, fur spiked on end. Jogging to them, Nightpaw could see through the spaces between the gathered bodies Bluefur, panting and shouting. Feeling a pelt brush against hers, she turned to find her sister, Mistpaw, looking on in confusion. 

“Where’s Tigerpaw?” she mumbled. “I can’t see him anywhere.”

The large gray she-cat was right. No sight or scent of either her brother or Thistleclaw could be found. An uncomfortable feeling pitted itself in her stomach.

“Someone get Featherwhisker, and quickly!” the blue-gray warrior snapped.

Laid at her paws in a sad heap of fur and blood was a kitten. He was no bigger than a hare! The little kit had been placed down, but made no attempt to fix his splayed out position. Now that she was staring at him longer, the kit hadn’t stirred a bit. Deep slashes were drawn along his face and small body. Nightpaw shivered. What had this kitten gotten himself into?

“What happened to him, Bluefur?” Tawnyspots prodded, staring at the kit.

Bluefur turned to him. “Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw attacked him at the border!”


End file.
